


catnaps

by cactuuar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuuar/pseuds/cactuuar
Summary: "I ran into him at the library earlier this week. He was sleeping behind one of the bookcases.”“Like, on the floor?”“No,” Ignis said, “on an air mattress.”





	catnaps

**Author's Note:**

> back on my final fantasy bullshit and ignoct has consumed my soul

The first time he met him, it was an accident.

A specific book was needed for a specific class, and thankfully, Ignis wouldn’t have to scour bookstore after bookstore for it; it was tucked away in the university library between tall shelves and dim lighting.

He found that he kept going in circles by following the outdated signs posted on the shelves, so he stuck to trusting his gut to lead him to one of the more secluded areas of the library, away from tables and lounge chairs. Ignis wasn’t even aware the library went on for this long, but sure enough, he managed to find the novel he was looking for - along with what appeared to be a body curled up against the wall just behind the bookcase.

Not only that. He was sleeping on an entire air mattress.

At first, he wasn’t quite sure what to say, if he should even say anything. Was sleeping in the library allowed? Was it even his business to ask or impose on this stranger’s nap? How did he manage to even sneak in an air mattress into the library?

“Ah, um,” He hiked his backpack higher onto his shoulder. “Excuse me?”

They had a black hoodie draped over themselves, with a black and white checkered backpack settled under their head as a makeshift pillow. They shifted around the tiniest bit when Ignis called out to them, but did not move from their spot facing the wall.

Part of Ignis knew he should have walked away. It was the adult thing to do.

And yet.

“I’m not entirely sure that the library is the safest spot to catch up on your sleep.” The brunet went on.

A sigh. Then, they sat up, yawning. Ignis wasn’t sure why he was still standing there, watching as the stranger rubbed at his eyes and face before turning to glare at him with sharp blue eyes.

“You work here?” He asked, voice still heavy with sleep.

The question caught Ignis off guard. “I - Well, no.”

“Then,” a yawn broke in between his words, “lemme get back to my nap. ‘M not bothering anyone.”

Before Ignis could get another word in, he was settled back onto his backpack pillow and air

mattress, hoodie pulled up to his chin, leaving no room for further conversation. Ignis scoffed under his breath, turning on his heel to start the trek back to his dorm. They were right, it really was none of his business - he didn’t work there, didn’t have any reason to question why he was taking a nap in the _library_ of all places.

 _Must be some freshman who doesn’t know better,_ he figured, beginning to skim through the book in his hands. He’d forget about this after an evening meal.

* * *

 

The second time Ignis stumbled onto him, it was at the student rec center.

He’s there to meet with a fellow classmate and friend since junior high, who now towered over him and looked as if he belonged to some gang, but remained to be one of the kindest people Ignis had the fortune of knowing.

Their scheduled game of pool is put on hold as Ignis spotted the same dark-haired boy settled on one of the couches, fast and deeply asleep - just as he looked in the library.

“You know him?” Gladio asked as he chalked up his pool cue.

Ignis shook his head. “No, but I ran into him at the library earlier this week. He was sleeping behind one of the bookcases.”

“Like, on the floor?”

“No,” he said, “on an air mattress.”

Gladio barked out a laugh, tossing the chalk to Ignis before beginning to set the pool balls into their triangle. “Not the weirdest thing I’ve seen on campus. Once saw a kid pour Monster Energy and a double espresso shot into one cup before class. Downed it in one go.”

“I was wondering why I heard ambulance sirens during class.” Ignis smiled before taking up Gladio’s offer to break. He managed to sink a red striped ball.

The sleeping boy was quickly forgotten as they became absorbed in their game of pool, though Ignis found himself looking for him once they decided to head out for dinner.

* * *

 

The third time they met, it caught Ignis off guard completely.

He was exiting his class on astrophysics when the sleeping boy was suddenly right there in front of him, on a bench facing the door to the lecture hall. His arms were crossed over his chest as his head lolled to the side, eyes shut.

By this point, Ignis felt compelled to know who this guy was. First the library, then the rec center, and now right outside of his class’ lecture hall? A tiny voice raised the suspicion that perhaps this boy was following him, ever since first ruining his nap in the library.

Nonsense, he thought, hushing that voice. It was mere coincidence, nothing more.

And yet.

He was careful not to startle him, first clearing his throat before saying, “Excuse me.”

It was enough to rouse him out of his sleep, and he blinked up towards Ignis with heavy lids and eyelashes that were _unfairly_ long. “Can I help you?”

If anything, Ignis was certain he should be the one offering help, and not the other way around, but shook his head regardless. “No, I was just - Why not sleep in your dorm?”

The dark haired boy yawned, quirking an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“First the library and air mattress, then the rec center, and now - “

“Are you following me?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“Don’t think my sleeping schedule - and _where_ I sleep - is any of your business, dude.” He said, irritation in his words. Ignis felt the same annoyance bubble within him, but he kept it at bay. “I’m just waiting for a friend to get out of class.”

“You’re mistaken if you assume I keep track of your whereabouts. You didn’t look to be the vain type, but it appears I was wrong.” Ignis said, almost huffed, before primly walking away. He could take a cat nap on the edge of a mountain if he so desired. Ignis would not waste his time with a brat - no matter how boyishly charming - like him.

The boy watched him walk away, eyes narrowed. He was pulled out of his angry bubble by just the classmate he was waiting for, all sunny smiles and golden hair to match.

“What’cha lookin’ at?” Prompto asked, slinging an arm over his shoulder. He got onto his tiptoes to see over the crowd beginning to form outside of the lecture hall for the next class.

“Some dude who’s caught me sleeping a few times,” Noctis said, keeping a frown on his face.

“Oh. Was he cute?”

Noctis took a moment to ponder. “I mean, he wasn’t bad looking. Like, at all. But that’s not the point. He called me vain. Am I vain?”

“I mean…”

Noctis shoved Prompto’s arm off of his shoulder. “You can buy yourself tapioca tea.”

* * *

 

The fourth time they met, Noctis is in a considerably better mood.

Not only did he manage to ace his economics exam, but Prompto had just texted him with an invite for pizza and video games - two things he could really use after managing to study for three days straight.

First things first, he needed to drop by the library to check out a book for another exam that he certainly did not wait until the very last minute to read. He was twenty years old, he knew better than to procrastinate.

The library was usually empty on Friday nights, which meant looking for the book should be quick and painless. If he remembered correctly, it was going to be near the windows on the east side of the building, another one of his favorite napping spots when the sun is out.

What he didn’t count on was passing the same jerk who seemed to pop up wherever he seemed to go. Only this time, it would seem the tables had turned: the brunet had his head tucked into his arms on one of the tables set out, fast asleep. His glasses and pen case were set to the side, and an open book sat underneath his arms.

Noctis couldn’t help the smug smile on his face as he said, coincidentally forgetting to use his inside voice, “I don’t think the library is the safest to catch up on your sleep.”

Ignis started, immediately reaching for and unfolding his glasses. Upon seeing who had woken him up, he frowned, scoffing. “I don’t seem to be carrying an entire air mattress around with me for naps.”

Noctis flushed the tiniest bit. “I - That wasn’t mine. I was borrowing it.”

“Regardless.”

The boy crossed his arms over his chest, huffing. “That doesn’t matter. My dorm mate’s loud as hell so I can never get any proper sleep.”

Ignis felt a pang of guilt, and he pushed his glasses further onto his nose. “I… had no idea. I’m sorry for snooping.”

Noctis wasn’t expecting an apology. The fact made him flush a bit more. “It’s - It’s okay. You couldn’t have known, dude. And I,” he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, uncrossing his arms, “I’m sorry for snapping at you the other day.”

Ignis sensed the lightened mood and allowed himself a smile. “Not a morning person, I take?”

“Not by a longshot.” He chuckled. “I’m Noctis, by the way.”

“Ignis.” Part of him wanted to reach out and shake his hand, but that might be a touch too formal. “I’m guessing you’re not here to catch another nap.”

The dark haired boy shook his head, suddenly remembering the reason he came to the library in the first place. Ignis proved to be quite the distraction. “No, I need to get a book for an exam. I didn’t bring my mattress with me, anyway, so.”

Ignis figured he wouldn’t be getting any work done anymore, so he shut his book and reached for his pen case. “In that case, would you mind if I walked out with you?”

“Sure.”

Noctis wasn’t trying to keep Ignis any longer, but the signs to the library proved to be more than confusing. Luckily, Ignis remembered seeing the book he was looking for on the same bookcase as his own, and fetched it when he put his own back.

He handed the copy of _1984_ to Noctis, who was waiting at the entrance to the library. “Have you read it before?”

“Can’t say that I have. Not a really big reader.”

“It’s quite a read. I’ve bookmarked a favorite spot of mine.” The brunet said. “It was very nice meeting you, Noctis. Perhaps I’ll catch you napping again sometime soon.”

Before Noct could reply, he was gone, walking through the doors to the library and out of sight. He flipped through the book until he reached a slip of paper nestled between the pages, numbers scrawled across it neatly with Ignis’ name written above them.

Noctis almost laughed, settling for a grin instead as he held the scrap of paper close. For once, napping in odd places did him some good.


End file.
